One Week  FRIDAY
by Ramsay's Addiction
Summary: What can happen in the course of one week?, Love, Lust, and Betrayal
1. Chapter 1

** One week - Friday**

"welcome to hell" I said to myself as i walked into the new bedroom I would be living in until I left for University the following year. The walls were all pale purple and faded with a white trim, the carpet was a cream color and the room iteself was fair sized. I sighed and put the last of my room boxes down then walked over to my bed and sat down. "how am i going to survive this?" I wondered outloud as my mom walked in with another box. "quit pouting" she scorned, "you have atleast 10 boxes to unpack". "yeah i know " I replied and sat back up. "Taylor please" she begged, "this is hard enough on me as is". I nodded and looked down at my hands feeling very guilty. "sorry mum" I said and got up and and started to unpack some of the boxes i had broughten in.  
>I pulled my small stereo out of a box and plugged it in then put in a mix CD I had made, then decided the room was a bit musty so I opened the window and in the process knocked the screen off. "super" I said sarcasticly and looked down at the screen laying a few feet below. I boosted myself up onto the window sill and then half out the window and grabbed for the screen but i was to damn short once again. "fuck" i said loudly as I heard a car pull into the neighbours yard, then a few seconds a car door slammed. "do you want some help?" a male voice asked. "uh yah please" I replied and pulled myself back into the window then looked up at the person who i had just spoken to.<br>A guy about six feet fairly skinny with shaggy blackish brown hair wearing a pair of black pants and a red sweater walked over to the house and picked up the screen and handed it to me quickly. "there ya go" he said with a half smile. "uh thanks " i replied embarrassed. "did you just move in?" he asked. I nodded as i held onto the screen. "well your kind of an improvement over the last person who lived there" he told me and laughed. I smiled in reply. "i'm Josh" he told me, "this is my parents place so i won't be able to save you everyday". I laughed then shook my head. "I'm Taylor " I told him. "well Taylor welcome to the neighbourhood. "thanks" I said. I caught myself starring even though I didn't mean to. "well I suppose I should go" he said, "maybe I'll see you around". "yeah probably" I replied. "take care of your window" he added as he started to walk away. "bye" I said. He waved quickly then walked quickly into the back yard of his parents house. I turned around so I was facing the door and smiled to myself maybe this wasn't going to be be so bad.

I spent the afternoon unpacking my bedroom and making it into something liveable, finally around five I was so tired I just stopped and laid back on my bed. "Taylor" My mother called as she walked into my room. "yeah" I replied looking up at the ceiling. "can you please take these boxes out to the dumpster out back?" she asked. "uh Mom" I replied and sat up quikly. "don't mom me" she replied, "just take the boxes out then I'll give you the keys to go into town to get something for dinner". I rolled my eyes then got up and pulled a pile of boxes out of my room and through the kitchen and out the back door. "don't fall down the steps" she called after me. "no really" I called back frustrated. I threw the boxes off the steps then went back and grabbed more than threw those down the steps to then out of sheer bordem jumped off the top of the steps onto the pile of boxes. "way to go" I heard Josh say from the yard next door. I looked over and he had his arms folded on the fence as he leaned over into our yard. "uh hi" I replied embarrassed then began picking the boxes up to carry them to the dumpster. "what are you doing?" he asked. "im taking out the garbage" I replied in a isn't it obvious tone. "no" he said, "I mean after what are you doing?". "going to get food then coming home" I told him, "why?". "oh nothing" he said, "just a friend of mine is having a party and I told her you just moved in and she's like bring her and yeah so". I looked at him as he spoke really quickly. "are you on speed?" I asked in confusion. "huh?" he replied. "you just said a whole sentence in two seconds" I exsplained. "ooh no no" he said, "I am just extremely hyper and I've had two red bulls in the last four hours". "is that safe?" I questioned. He shrugged. "so how bout it wanna come with?" he questioned. "uh I hardly know you" I replied, "why would I go with you anywhere?". "because I know where you live" he joked, "and my mothers going to have yours occupied all night". I looked at him confused for a few seconds then turned back to my boxes and started for the dumpster. "well im going to go now" I said then quickly rushed to the dumpster and threw the boxes in there then back to the pile to grab the rest. I hoped he'd have gone but he was still standing there. I didn't say anything to him I just grabbed the remainder of the boxes then brought them to the dumpster then turned back for the house hoping I could get inside without being bothered again.

"Taylor" My mother said coming out of the house, "what are you doing?". "throwing boxes out" I replied. "no I meant who are you talking to?" she said. I looked at her like are you serious. "he just lives next door I don't know" I replied and looked at Josh who was still standing by the fence. "I'm Josh" he introduced himself. My mother looked him up and down then turned her attention back to me. "your kidding me" she said, "we havn't even lived here a day and already?". My face turned red from embarrassment. "Mom" I said and rushed to the steps. "Don't Mom me" she said, "I know how your little mind works". "Oh my God" I said and rushed into the house quickly talk about embarrassing.

I walked quickly into my room and locked the door.  
>My mother didn't mean to be the way she was, she just wasn't very considerate and it was her way or no way when it came to things, I had gotten in trouble the past year so she was extremely cautious when it came to who I hung around with or dated, and I had not shortage of suitors back home so I could imagine what she thought seeing me outside already talking to a guy, but in my mothers eyes I was a slut when in reality I had only slept with one guy.<p>

I heard footsteps coming to my door and I dreaded the conversation that was to come but then the doorbell rang and she hurried to answer it. I listened to the silence and then heard a loud female voice talking to my mother. Then I heard mom invite her in and sighed with relief and walked over to turn my CD player on. I saw Josh outside by his car talking on his phone and I had to admit as weird as he was he was extremely cute. I watched him for a few more minutes then turned on my CD player and then laid down on my bed.

"Ashlee" My mother called from the kitchen, "come here please".  
>I got up and walked out into the kitchen. "Anne This is my daughter Taylor" she told her guest while introducing me, "Taylor this is Anne she lives next door I think she is that boys mother". "Joshua?" Anne asked. "ya" I said. "yeah that's my son" she told her nodding. "how old is he ?" my mother asked. "he just turned 23" she told her. My mother gave me a dirty look. Anne looked at my mom then at me. "I take it you've met him?" she questioned, "I can only imagine the impression he gave you". "I talked to him twice" I told her then looked at my mom hoping she wouldn't say anything. "no he didn't do anything it's just My daughter she has an eye or should I say she's a magnet for boys who are no good" mother exsplained. "oh you have no worries Josh doesn't even live here he lives across town and he is usually out of town working" she exsplained. My mother sighed with relief. "he's a good guy" she added. "yeah but to old for you" My mom said looking at me. "oh my God seriously!" I said getting frustrated and putting my hands in the air. "I'm going to get something to eat" I told my mom as I grabbed the car keys off the table "I think I'll eat there to" I added then rushed out the door.<p>

She really got on my nerves with her contant judging and ignorant comments.  
>I walked out the front door and saw Josh was still standing on the phone by his car but this time he looked irritated, and seemed to be bickering with someone. I tried not to stare and easedrop but it was hard not to, I walked down the driveway to our beat up sadan and tried quickly to find the right key to get into the car. "Taylor" he called and walked over to where I stood trying to get into the car. I turned to face him. "are you sure you don't want to go with me?" he asked. "no your mom told me how old you are" I replied, "well more like she told my mom how old you are". "so im guessing not" he said, "I wasn't trying to be creepy or anything just trying to welcome you to the neijbourhood". "you don't even live in the neijbourhood" I replid and laughed. "well you know what I mean" he said. "well I'm just going to grab some food if you want you could recommend a good place" I replied throwing him a bone. He nodded then smiled and said "theres a nice little dinner on 15th street, I could take you?". I looked at the house then at Josh, then nodded. I'd probably never hear the end of it but I wanted to make some friends and the age difference didn't bother me as much as it did my mother. "sure" I agreed. "do you want to drive?' he asked. "no no" I replied, "you better I might get us lost". He laughed and nodded then we walked over to his car.<p>

"are you in school?" Josh asked as we drove. "yeah just in my last year" I told him. "cool" he replied. "im guessing you don't" I replied. "oh no I don't" he said, "I uh am in a band". "interesting" I replied as I looked out the window. Sitting with him in the car gave me a thrill, I had butterflys and felt like I was on a rollarcoaster ride and I had never felt this way ever in my life and it sacred me.  
>"so your what 18?" he asked looking at me as we sat at a red light. "not exactly" I replied. " im 17". "oh wow" he said. "what?" I questioned. "nothing' he said but I could tell he was lying. "no really what?" I demanded not taking my eyes off of him. "I just feel like an idiot now that's all" he said. "why?" I asked. "well I thought you were hot but now I feel like an idiot" he admitted. I laughed. "im not a child" I told him, "it doesn't make you a pervert". "yeah well" he said as he pulled into the dinner parking lot. "well would it make you feel better to know when I was 15 I dated a 19 year old?" I asked. He looked at me then said, "no that just makes me feel sorry for you and kind of disgusted with your ex boyfriend". I rolled my eyes. "whatever i'm going to eat" I told him and got out of the car.<p>

I was slightl offended by his judgment so I didn't wait for him instead I just walked right into the dinner quickly.  
>The bells on the door chimed as I walked inside. "take a seat wherever" the waitress called from the counter where she was wrapping desserts.<p>

I found myself a booth and slide inside it quickly and grabbed a menu. I heard the door open again and Josh came over to where i was sitting and slide in across from me. I looked over at him then back at my menu. "look" he said, "I'm sorry". "yeah right" I replied, "what's good here?". "what?" he said and grabbed the menu and put it down. "whats good to eat here" I said slowly. "i am trying to apologize" he said. "okay" i said, "now whats good to eat?". He shook his head then said, "your stubborn arn't you?". "you could say that " I replied witha sly grin. He laughed then picked up another menu. "i usually just get whatever s on special" he admitted. "okay well i guess i wont get that" I said and looked down the menu for something to order.

"I didn't mean to be rude" he said. "well you kind of were" I replied not taking my eyes off the menu, "you don't even know me yet you were judgeing me. "well it freaked me out ok" he exsplained, "your 17". "and a half" I added sarcaticly. "that half does make a difference" he joked. I smiled but didnt look up. "look Taylor i don't know why or how" he said, "but i like you". "you don't even know me" I replied. "that's the crazy thing" he said putting his menu down then pushing mine away from me. "you met me one day what do you think this is love at first site?" I asked looking him dead in the eye. "if I did would you hold it against me?" he replied. "no" i said, "but i wouldn't believe you either".

The waitress came over a few seconds later and took our order, then left leaving us alone once again.

"are you bored with your life?" I asked sitting back. "what do you mean?" he asked in reply. "well just not even ten minutes ago you told me that I being 17 bothered you" I explained, "but now you're telling me you think you're in love with me?" "I didn't say I loved you" He said, "Just that it's like that probably just strong attraction". I shook my head and looked down at my hands. "well just because your cute doesn't mean" I said but stopped myself. "ha so you think I'm cute" he said with a grin. "ok seriously whatever" I replied embarrassed. "don't be shy" he said. "I'm not" I lied looking over at the window to my right. "you like me I like you" he said, "nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about". "it's just crazy" I said, "I met you six hours ago and have spoken maybe 27 words to you and you have me feeling like a love sick idiot". He laughed. "it's not like this makes any sense to me either" he told me. "it has to be something else" I decided out loud, "there's no way you like me". "but I do" he said, "I feel an almost pull with you and its fucking insane". I looked up at him and he looked at me but neither one of us spoke. We sat like that for a few minutes before I broke the silence and coughed while turning my head away.

Our food arrived a few minutes later and we exchanged small talk while we ate then. "sure you won't come to that party with me?" Josh asked after we had finished eating and were just sitting in the booth. "I don't know if I should" I replied, "I mean my mother is going to have a fit as is". He smirked a delicious grin. "So your already in trouble may as well make the punishment worth it" he said. I bit my bottom lip then nodded. "sure" I said, "what the hell can't get any worse right". "right on" he said and stood up grabbing the cheque off the table as I made a grab for it. "don't worry I've got this" he told me. "I don't think so" I replied pulling money out of my pants pocket. "no" he said and held it up so I couldn't see it. "I am not comfortable with you paying for me" I told him. "well I invited you so I pay" he explained in his logic. I rolled my eyes. "whatever then" I replied and put my money away and then followed him up to the register where he quickly paid then we walked out to his car.

"Thanks" I said as we got into the car, "yeah" he said and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I've got to go home and get something to wear" I told Josh as we drove. "okay" he replied and turned the car in the direction of my house. "but I think you look great the way you are" he added. I blushed and looked out the passangers side window. "I've been unpacking all day so I highly doubt that" I said. "well I think so but what do I know right?" he replied as he pulled onto my street and made his way down to his parents driveway than pulled in.

I got out of the car quickly then walked across the lawn and than walked into the house. I heard Mom still talking to Anne so I walked into my room to quickly change. "Taylor" My mother said coming into my room, "where were you?". I looked at her as I looked in my closet. "I went to eat like I told you" I replied. "well you didn't take the car" she said prying. "no because I didn't know where to go" I exsplained. "how did you get there?" she asked. "um.. I got Josh to take me" I told her. "Taylor" she said sternly. "we had dinner and that's it" I told her, "you don't have to worry about a thing he is just a nice guy". "I don't know" she said unsure, "what are you doing?". "he invited me to meet some of his friends" I lied. "I don't want to be the over protective mother but you've only met the boy today". "and he is really nice" I told her. "I'd feel a lot better about you hanging around with him if I could meet him" she said. 'get his mom to make him come in" I suggested not thinking she would. "you know what that's a great idea" she said then turned around and walked into the kitchen, I heard her ask Anne to bring Josh into the house and then them shuffle into the kitchen. I figured my mom would keep him occupied for a few minutes so I pulled my black lacy tank top out of the closet and a pair of dark jeans and put them on quickly then walked over to my vanity and put on some eyeliner and mascara and some lip gloss, I didn't want to look like I was trying to hard to impress him or anyone for that matter, so I brushed out my long blonde hair then took my straightener and flipped out some of my layers. I looked myself over than grabbed my lipgloss and stuck it into my pocket along with my cellphone, than quickly slipped on my flats then rushed out of the room to save him from 21 questions.

I walked in at him exsplaing something.

"I get your worried but I'm only in town for like a week" he said, "I am just trying to introduce her to some people so she can make friends, I actually have a girlfriend". "oh " I heard my mother say, "well um I suppose she can go with you but have her home by 2". "that will not be a problem" he told her as I walked into the kitchen. I looked at him than at my mom. "ready to go?" I asked grabbing a pink sweater off the chair. "yeah" he said looking at me as he got up out of the chair he was sitting in. Josh's mom looked from him to me and then back to him and said, "behave yourself Joshua". "mom" he said. "well" she said. "let's go before we get another lecture" I suggested heading to the livingroom. "keep your phone on" my mom called. "ugh YEA" I said and rushed out the front door quickly Josh at my heels.  
>"Oh my God seriously" I said climbing into the passangers seat of his car. "I know my mother can be quite the downer" he said starting the car than pulling out of the driveway quickly. "yeah well she will find a soul sister in mine than" I told him. Than thought back to what he had said to my mother. He went to turn on the raido but I spoke. "you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend" . "oh" he replied, "yeah well it's complicated". "care to exsplain what's so complicated?" I asked. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "it's just she likes to flirt and mess around" he exsplained, " she is a great person just not very good in relationships". I could hear the hurt in his voice as he spoke about her. "what's her name?" I asked. "Jessica " he told me, "Jessica Saunders". "well will she be mad your bringing me?" I questioned nervously. "doubt it" he told me, "were off right now". I looked at him suddenly thinking or more so realizing he was looking for a rebound. "Josh look if your looking for a rebound or something I'm not interested" I told him. "rebound?" he asked looking over as we stoped at a light. "well it seems like you love your girlfriend or whatever she is" I said. "Taylor" he said, "I'm taking you to a party to meet friends theres nothing on my agenda" he said, "I promise". He reached over and touched my hand then added, "okay?". "alright" I replied and gave him a half smile as we started to drive again.<p>

We drove for across town before pulling up to a big white house, it wasn't a mansion by any means but it was a very nice modern day three story house. There were about fifteen cars there already and Josh parked in front the house then opened the door. I got extremely nervous as I let myself out of the passengers side slowly. "who's house is this?" I asked as we started to walk up the driveway. "it's Jessica's" he told me. "wonderful" I said under my breath. I hugged myself tightly as we approached the door, there was loud music and I could see people in the window dancing and laughing. Josh led me into the house,

I suddenly felt extremely under dressed to be at the party. All the other girls had on heels and mini dresses and jewellery, and had big hair and just were almost like super models. "follow me" he told me grabbing my hand. I looked up at him. "not okay?" he asked. "its fine" I replied still holding onto his hand as he led me through the crowd and into the kitchen.

There was a small group of people in the kitchen all sitting around a table sipping out of red plastic cups. A skinny brunette with bright green eyes wearing a silver mini dress looked over at us as we walked into the room, if looks could kill I'd have been dead and buried. "who's your friend Josh?" she asked sharply. He looked over at her and the others she was sitting with. "this is Taylor" he told them, "she moved in next to my parents so I thought I'd bring her introduce her to you guys". "how sweet" she said sarcastically. He looked at me than over at the counter which had various types of liquor on it. "drink?" he asked. "sure" I replied turning away. "sorry" he whispered as he reached over for two cups. "it's fine" I told him and kept my back to them. "just don't take anything she says seriously" he advised, "she's been loving the bottle already tonight ". I smirked and looked at him than nodded. He made us each a mix of something and handed it to me. "don't worry I made yours weak" he told me. "I can handle my alcohol" I informed him and took a drink. "God to know" he replied, "follow me". I kept up behind him as we walked over to the table and sat down by Jessica and her friends as they talked about some Movie they had seen. "So Josh" Jessica said, "what's your next pet project going to be?". "I was thinking of teaching hamsters to sing" he replied with sarcasm. She laughed and looked over at her friends. "is she even old enough to drink?" she asked flipping her hair. "Jess" he said. "well what?" she asked, "im just doing my duty as a responsible adult" she laughed loudly. "I'm sorry I just don't take kindly to you bringing some little" she began than looked me over, "some preschool slut to my party". "excuse me" I said. "remember what I told you" He reminded me. "I don't care if she drank an entire vineyard no one calls me a slut" I said and stood up, "call me a slut but at least I don't look like a five dollar hooker!". I slammed the cup down then walked out of the kitchen and headed through the living room area to get out the front door. I knew this party was going to be a mistake, but why did I let someone I hardly know talk me into something like this.

I walked out the front door and headed down the driveway then started to walk down the sidewalk toward the other side of town. I heard quick foot steps behind me and then Josh call out to me, "Taylor" he said. I stopped and waited for him to join me. "She's just being herself" he told me, "come back inside". "no thanks" I replied then turned and started to walk again. "look I'm sorry" he said grabbing my shoulder to stop me. I turned back to face him again. "I didn't think she'd be that ignorant" he said. "honestly?" I replied, "I don't blame her but you should know her better than anyone she's your girlfriend". "no she's not" he said in frustration. "look I'll take you some where else if you want?". I pressed my lips together. I didn't quite want to go home but I knew I didn't want to go back in there. "fine" I said, "where were going?". He smiled and took my hand. "I can take you to a movie, or for ice cream" he suggested. "what are we 12?" I asked with a laugh. "do you live on your own?" I asked as we walked toward the car. " I do yeah" he replied. "well let's just go chill out at your place" I suggested, "maybe watch some TV". He thought about it for a second then nodded. "sure' he said.

We both got into the car than pulled away from the party, I sighed with relief.

Josh turned on the Radio as we drove. "the only thing I regret leaving behind at that party is my drink" I said watching the scenery as we passed it. "I can grab something'" he offered. "oh no it's okay" I replied, "I probably shouldn't be drinking anyway". "yeah probably not" he agreed and turned down a street then into a parking behind a big brick building, than parked the car. "this is where you live?" I asked undoing my seatbelt. "yup this is my little safe haven" he replied and we both got out.

We walked slowly up the walkway to the door as josh fumled for his keys. "how ofte n are you in town?" I questioned as he unlocked the main door. "uh like once a month sometimes less depends on my schedule" he told me as he held the door for me I walked inside than followed him up the stairs to the second floor and down the hallway to the second last door. "it's nothing special" he warned me, "and there probably isn't anything but coke in the fridge because I'm never here". I smiled than said, "it's okay". He unlocked the door then led me inside turning the lights on along the way. "tada" he said with a smirk. "I like it" I said looking around.

He had a leather couch and matching love seat, the walls were plain except for a few family photos. He had bigger flat screen and a xbox set up and a huge stack of games. The floors were hardwood but he had an area rug. "so yeah this is my home when I'm home" he said and threw his sweater onto the love seat. I walked over to the couch and sat down and took off my sweater.  
>Josh turned on the TV and than turned on his xbox and grabbed the controller. "your going to play video games?" I asked as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch. He looked over at me. "no I'm going to put a movie on" he replied and began searching though a list he had on the game systems hard drive. "what do you like?" he asked. "um something scary" I replied. He nodded than found a list of them. "pick one" he ordered. I read the list over twice then replied, "house of 1000 corpses" I said. He looked over at me. "ook" he said and selected play.<br>We sat in silence on opposite ends of the couch watching the movie but I caught myself looking over at him, and I caught him at various times looking over at me. Neither of us wanting to get caught kind of like fifth graders, I felt this unbelievable attraction almost like magnets and it was extremely uncomfortable to avoid, I got up hallway through the movie to use the bathroom and try to calm my nerves. I stayed a little longer in the bathroom than normal trying to take the edge off but it did not help. i walked out of the bathroom and then back over to the sofa, I just couldn't fight it anymore so I walked over to him sat down beside him and pulled him down by his shirt collar and kissed him. He pulled away than looked at me. "sorry " I said reocmpossing myself, "I just couldn't help it". He laughed than said, "it's okay" and kissed me back. I just wanted to keep kissing him.  
>"we probably shouldn't be doing this " he added as he pulled me on top of him. "o well" I said and laughed as he kissed down my neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his lips all over me, he picked me up and carried me across the room to his bedroom than laid me gently on his bed and continued to kiss me. He had his hands on my stomach and they were traveling up to my chest.<p>

"wait" I said moving away. "okay" he replied moving away from me and than laying on his back looking at the ceiling. "I didn't say you couldn't kiss me" I told him than got up and leaned over top of him and kiss him. He placed his hand on the back of my neck and his other hand on my hip and continued to kiss me. "you're a great kisser" he told me as he looked up at me and brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"Funny you said the same thing to me" We heard behind us. We both sat up quickly and looked over at Jessica standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. "how did you get in here?" Josh demanded. "forget about me so soon?" she questioned walking over to where we sat. "funny thing is just last week you were calling and emailing me that you loved me " she said with fire in her voice, "but I guess you got over me rather quickly". I pressed my lips together than looked down at my lap. "what's the matter?" she asked me, "ashamed of yourself?". "Jess" Josh said getting up. "don't you even touch me" she said moving away from him. "did she even know that you were with me?" she demanded. "I told her about our situation" he told her. "situation?" she said offended, "I thought that you wanted to get back together ". She looked away than walked toward the door and than back over to where I sat and slapped me dead across the face.  
>I was in to much shock to even respond. "easy" he said. "no you listen to me " she said, "if you want to get back together with me you stay away from this". She looked me over than finished "Tramp".<br>I so badly wanted to just run out of there and leave but I wasn't about to have my name run therough the mud especially by someone who didn't even know me. I got up and walked over to her and punched her in the nose. "I might not be as old as you two but I am no slut or Tramp" I told her as touched her nose and freaked out. "you fucking little bitch" she squeeled and made a grab for me but she wasn't quick enough and I grabbed a big handful of her fake hair than grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. "fuck off or I break it" I warned. She whimpered and didn't break eye contact with me. "I am not a violent person by any means" I told her, "but you have crossed the line, maybe if you treated your boyfriend like a boyfriend than he wouldn't go around looking for something else". "let me go" she begged. "on one condition" I replied, "you don't touch me". She nodded. "excuse me?" I said. "I promise" she said whining. I let her go and she stumbled over to the wall to stand by Josh.  
>Josh himself was speechless. Jessica started to cry and threw herself into his arms. He put his arm around her as she bawled like a baby. I rolled my eyes then realized it was most definitely not over between them .<br>I walked out to the livingroom and grabbed my sweater off the couch and put it on quickly than pulled my phone out of my pocket. "I'll take a cab you two enjoy eachother" I said. "Taylor" Josh said and pulled himself out of Jessica's grasp. "she's just upset and drunk" he said, "let me get rid of her". "I don't think I should stick around here" I told him, "I think its not over and you and I both know it". He looked at me than back at her. "I am so sick of this back and forth" he told me with frustration in his voice. "well than it's your choice take her back or keep playing these games" I told him, "but I don't want to get in the middle". "look I'll take her back to her place drop her off than come back here okay?" He said. I looked at him as he looked me in the eyes serious as can be. "FINE" I replied, "but if your not back her in half hour I am going home". He smiled than said, "I promise". He rushed back over to his room and grabbed Jessicas hand to led her out of the room.

"c'mon" he said, "I'll take you home". "are you staying with me?" she asked in a babie voice. "no" he replied. She pulled her arm away and folded her arms across her chest. "well i'm not going home without you" she said matter o factly, "and not leaving you here with her". She slurred her words so I knew she was drunk. "we'll see" he told her grabbing her arm, "c'mon Jess". "Kay" she said and smiled and grabbed onto him as she fell over. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen area so she wouldn't see I was still there.

Josh was able to persuade her to leave the apartment, he led her down the hall and past the kitchen. "I'll be back" he told me. "kay" I replied and watched him walk out the door.

I walked over to the couch and sat down down and played around with my phone while I waited for Josh to get back.

20 minutes passed and he hadn't returned yet, and i was getting restless so I stood up and walked around the apartment looking at the pictures he had on the mantle. I smiled as i saw different holidays and occasions come to life.  
>A few seconds later I heard the door open so I turned around. "How'd it go?" I asked as he walked back into view. He looked agrivated and upset. "not good?" I added answering my own question. "she cried" he told me, "than she threw up on my feet". I smirked but placed my hand over mouth to hide it. "yeah it went great" he said sarcastically. I bit my cheek but didn't speak. "hands down best friday night I've had in awhile" He joked taking his shoes off. There were no visable chunks but the smell was disgusting. "ugh" i said covering my nose. "yeah" he agreed and carried them into the bathroom and than closed the door.<p>

|"so do you want to finish watching the movie?" he asked. "were we even watching the movie?" I replied with a laugh. "well" he said. "we can watch it ya" I told him and walked over to the couch and sat down. He grabbed the remote than sat down on the opposite side of the couch than hit play. I looked at the clock on the TV stand it was just hitting midnight. I yawned and leaned back against the couch to watch the movie. "tired?" he asked looking over. "meh" I replied. "I can take you home" he offered. "No i'll be okay" I assured him. He didn't say anything and we continued to watch the movie.

I yawned again than sat straight up trying to keep myself awake. Josh laughed at me. "i think your tired" he teased. "just a little "I admitted, "but i'll be okay". "come here" he said reachign out for me. I scootched over and he pulled me down so i was laying my head on his chest and he could put his arm around me. "if you fall asleep i'll wake you up" he told me. "this probably isn't a good idea if i want to stay awake" I told him. "no worries" he said, "i'll wake you up". "okay" I agreed and laid my head down. "promise" he added and kissed the top of my head. I didn't say anything I just laid there listening to him breath and his heart beat as I watch the movie. But once again I felt myself slip into a slumber, and this time I didn't fight it I just felt so comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

_**SATURDAY**_

I groaned as I twisted slightly as I woke up, my mouth was extremely dry and it was making the back of my throat scratchy. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, I was not at home. Josh was sleeping under me and TV was on the Xbox logo bouncing around the screen. "Shit.. shit" I said getting up quickly and grabbing my phone out of my pocket. No missed calls? Texts? Nothing?.

"Hey" Josh said sitting up than yawned. "You let me fall asleep" I told him looking for my sweater. "Sorry" He said, "I don't usually fall asleep watching TV or even on the couch for that matter". I signed. "My mother is going to kill me" I said. "Give me a few than I'll take you home" He told me. I nodded and sat back down on the couch. He got up and walked across the room and into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

My phone started to ring, I looked down at the Caller ID, it was my mother. "Great" I said and hit talk.

"_Hello" I said bracing myself for a shit storm._

"_Taylor?" My mother replied._

"_Well who else would be answering my phone mom" I said sarcastically._

"_What time did you get home last night?" she demanded._

"_Last night" I repeated. Then it clicked she didn't know I hadn't home last night._

"_Late" I lied._

"_Taylor" she said, "coming in Late leaving early", "what time did you leave at this morning?"_

"_8" I laid again as Josh came out of the bathroom_

"Mom?" he mouthed and I nodded.

"_When are you planning to come home?" she questioned._

"_Uh I don't know" I replied, "soon"._

"_Alright well don't stay out all day I need your help around this place today" she told me._

"_Okay mum" I said, "I'll see you later"._

I hung up the phone than looked up at Josh who was fidgeting with his phone as well. "My mom texted me and called" he told me, "she says "Joshua I didn't see you drop Taylor off I hope you didn't do anything stupid". I laughed and stood up. "Well don't worry" I told him, "my mom thinks I got in late and left early". "Fuck" he said with a laugh. "Guess she just trusts me" I said with a small sly grin. "At your age my parents practically had to have bars on my windows" he told me with a laugh. I smirked and walked over to where he stood. "I had fun last night" I told him. "It was horrible I know" he replied putting his arm around my waist. "No" I replied inching closer to him, "I had a pretty good time". He gave a little side smile, and looked into my eyes "I don't know what it is about you "he said softly. "I know" I replied as he leaned forward and kissed me. "I could spend all day doing that" he said. "Okay cheesy" I replied and giggled. "whaat?" he said. "Corny pickup lines don't work on me" I told him with a smirk and kissed him than pulled myself out of his grip.

"Is it Saturday?" he asked me pulling his phone back out and looking at it, "it's Saturday!" I nodded. "Why?" I asked, "Do you have some secret mission to go on?" He laughed. "No" he replied, "I told my sister I'd babysit for her". "Oh" I said in reply. "Yeah and I think she said she needed me at 11" he added, "Which is in twenty minutes". "I guess we should get a move on it than" I replied. "Yeah" he agreed, "I need to eat something though", "are you hungry?" "I could eat "I replied and followed him into the kitchen. "Well all I have is Lucky charms, all brain for some fucking reason, and Kix cereal" he told me opening his cupboard to reveal the cereals he listed. "Uh I'll just have Lucky charms" I replied. He pulled the box out of the cupboard and than the kix cereal. "Where do you keep your bowls?" I asked. "Behind you" he replied reaching into the box and eating handful of cereal. I nodded than turned around and pulled two white bowls out of the cupboard and set them on the counter. "Milks in the fridge" he added pointing behind me, "spoons in that drawer". I grabbed them all than returned to his side. I poured myself the amount of cereal I wanted than carried my bowl over to the small table he had in the corner. "I think you're the first person to use that table" he told me as he leaned against the counter to eat. "Really" I replied with a laugh as I ate slowly. "Well for eating anyway" he said. I looked at him but didn't ask nor did I want to know what he meant by that. Neither of us spoke as we ate, I had just about finished when my phone rang. I looked down at it _Private Name_

"_Hello?" I said as I hit talk._

"_Hey Tay" I heard a familiar male voice on the other end._

"_Um hi" I replied, "who's this.."._

"_Psh" he said, "I'm offended you don't know"._

_I laughed. "Sorry I don't" I told him._

"_Jayson" he said._

"_Jayson.. " I repeated back to myself, "OH HI". We both laughed._

"_How are you?" I asked, "How's things back home?"_

"_Pretty good, you didn't tell me you were moving" he replied._

"_Didn't think you'd care" I told him honestly, "you hadn't talked to me in months"._

"_I just got busy with shit in the shop" he told me, "I went to your place and you weren't there"._

"_Yeah well I moved to Vancouver" I told him, "and I won't be going back sadly"._

"_Vancouver" he said, "that's a far off cry from Toronto"._

"_Yeah it is" I agreed, "okay this going to sound rude BUT what did you call for?"_

"_I just miss you" he said, "I wanted to get together"._

"_I missed you to" I said softly trying to keep my conversation as private as possible, "but you cheated on me with every girl within a 100 mile radius"._

_I heard him sigh, "I know but I learned my lesson, I've paid enough for what I've done especially with what Natalie"._

"_Don't bring her up" I said with a lump in my throat, "you aren't allowed to talk about her"._

"_She was my -" he began but I cut him off._

"_I don't want to talk about her, Just don't" I said getting upset and I could feel the pain resurfacing. "I've got to go Jayson". I could feel myself shaking from trying to hold back the tears. I didn't give him a change to say goodbye I just ended the call and put my phone down._

The cereal eating had suddenly lost all appeal so I just played with it swirling my spoon in the bowl.

"You think your ex is bad" I said to Josh, "you should meet mine". "By the sounds of it I'd knock his ass out" he replied. "oooh I've wanted to many times" I admitted, "ugh I hate him". "Change your number" he suggested. "I can't someone important has this number and I don't want to lose contact with them" I told him. I stood up and carried the bowl to the sink and set it inside. "Sorry he put my appetite off" I told him. "Whatever" he said. I felt my stomach start to turn, "excuse me" I said and walked away and into the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me than sat down on the floor; I couldn't fight back the tears I wanted to cry. I sat on the floor by the door and cried, I was able to muffle my sobs by turning on the fan that was in the bathroom, I had been in their for a few minutes when Josh knocked on the door.

"Taylor" he said, "are you okay?" "yea- yes" I lied standing up, "just the milk didn't agree with my stomach I guess". "Okay well I have to get going right away do you want me to drop you at home?" he asked. I pressed my lips together. "Can I come help you?" I asked turning the water on then scooping some in my hands. "Uh I suppose" he replied. "Well if you don't want me to tag along its fine to" I said washing my face to reduce the redness of my face from crying. "No you can come it's just not like it's very fun for you" he told me, "Jessica never liked it". "I love kids" I told him as I opened the door.

"Alright than" he said with a small smile, "let's play house". I faked a smile and followed him out of the apartment.

Josh's sister lived a few blocks away from his parents' house, in a plain white, simple home with a fenced in yard. "How many kids does your sister have?" I asked as we pulled up to the house. "Two" he replied, "Twins". "Really?" I said, "Are they identical?" "not even a little bit" he replied with a smirk. "Are they well behaved?" I asked. "Uh well you can decide that for yourself" he told me, "now c'mon". "Great" I said and followed him out of the car and up the walkway to the house.

Before we got halfway up the sidewalk two kids burst out of the door, a boy and a girl. Both with sandy brown hair and golden brown eyes. "UNCLE JOSH" they screamed and tackled him to the ground. I laughed as they wrestled him onto the ground. "Mackenzie, Matthew" A woman who I assumed was his sister came out the door. She had similar features like he did so she had to be his sister. "Get off of your uncle" she ordered. "But he's fun to beat up" Matthew said with a devilish grin. I laughed. His sister looked over at me. "Um... Josh who's your friend?" she questioned. "That" he said getting up and trying to stop laughing and catch his breath at the same time, "is my friend Taylor". "Friend?" she asked looking me over. "Rebecca she lives next door to mom and dad" he explained, "we hung out last night and I asked her to come help me with Satan's demons... I mean your wonderful children". Rebecca smirked at her brother. "Well keep your focus on the Demons right here and not in your pants" she told him. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Not a problem sis" he said and looked over at me. "Okay... " she said unsure but she didn't want to argue about it. "Well I have to go I'm going to be late for the shower". "Nice meeting you" she added to me than kissed each of her kids and then rushed off.

"Can we play Legos Uncle Josh?" Mackenzie asked, "and build a tall tower like last time?" He grinned and nodded. "Yeah let's do it" he agreed. "YAY" they both said and practically dragged him into the house. I followed them close behind; it was cute how he interacted with his niece and nephew.

We spent the afternoon playing Lego's, and Barbie's, and watching Disney Movies. Playing house how Josh called it was really fun with him, and when Rebecca returned I was kind of sad for it to end.

It was six o'clock by the time we finished babysitting and the sun was beginning to set.

"Thanks for coming today" he said to me as we sat in his car in my driveway. "No problem" I replied, "I had fun". "Me to" he said. I looked into the window of my living room and saw my mother peek out. "I guess I should probably get inside before she sends a swat team out" I told him. "Okay" he replied, "can I call you?" I nodded than gave him my cell number. "I'll call or text you tonight "he promised. I smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for everything "I added as I got out of the car and walked toward my house.

I didn't go inside right away I watched him drive away than I slowly turned and walked into my house.

"Hey mom" I called as I walked into the door. "It's six o'clock Taylor" My mother told me. "I know" I replied, "but I have a good explanation". "That being what?" she asked. "Well Josh had to babysit his niece and Nephew and I helped him" I told her. "Okay" she said, "but you should have called". "Sorry" I said sincerely. "Whatever it's fine" she said, "do you want to set the table for dinner?" I nodded and walked out into the kitchen and began to set the table. I did this quickly than disappeared into my bedroom to find some warm comfy jammies. "Mom how long until dinner?" I asked from my doorway. "Uh I'd say a good fifteen minutes why?" she replied. "Oh I just wanted to take a shower and change into something comfy" I explained. "Yeah, you have enough time" she assured me.

I had a quick shower than dressed in my most comfortable fuzzy hello Kitty Jammies and walked out into the kitchen to have dinner with my mom.

"So how was your night last night?" she asked me. "Okay" I replied playing with the food on my plate. "Just alright?" she questioned, "what did you guys do?" "Nothing much" I told her taking a bit of chicken, "we went to this Party where some rude girl called me a slut". "You didn't open your mouth did you?" she asked. I laughed and shook my head. "I didn't do anything I shouldn't have" I assured her, "but I did defend myself". "Oh boy" she said looking down at her plate. "She called me a slut" I said getting upset, "what was I supposed to do?" "Walk away" she suggested. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to talk about my night anymore with her. "Well what else did you guys do?" she pried. "I went to Josh's place with him and watched a rob zombie movie" I told her, "and no mother I did not sleep with him or attempt to ". She looked at me like she didn't believe me but didn't say it. "Well I'm glad you had a good time" she said, "I kind of like Anne as well". I smiled and said, "That's great mom". "She told me a lot about Josh and his issues" she added. "Issues?" I repeated. "He's quite the walking mess" she added, "I'm glad you have no romantic connection to him". I nodded and looked back down at my plate.

"Jayson called me today" I told her breaking the silence that had come over us. "Jayson as in your ex-boyfriend?" she asked. I nodded. "And what did he want this time?" she asked irritated. "He misses me or so he says" I told her. "Well good let him keep on missing you" she replied, "That kid doesn't dare step foot on this property". "No worries there mum" I told her, "I hate his guts to after all he put me through", "I just don't want to go through it all again". "Smart girl" she said and we both smiled.

After Dinner was over I washed the dinner dishes then settled in my room under the covers in my bed with a book and tried to read, but my mind kept going back to Josh and his smile, the way he smelled, his voice, his eyes, I was like a woman possessed. I wanted to call or text him but I didn't want to come across as desperate or needy so I left my phone untouched.  
>I tried again to read but I couldn't get into it at all, so I got up and walked across my room and back, than turned on my stereo and tried to keep my mind off of him.<br>I decided to rummage through a box from the old house and found my Britney spears mixed CD, I laughed at myself and rushed over to the stereo and put it into the player. It still worked and I started to sing along to the CD and do the old dance moves I had made up as a pre-teen. I was pretty into it, I had a mirror behind my bedroom door so I faced it to watch myself dance, I was doing pretty good until I looked up into the window and noticed someone staring at me, I screamed at the top of my lungs and jumped back against the door. It was Josh laughing and put his finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. "Taylor" My mom said walking to my door. "I'm okay mom" I told her my heart racing, "I saw a spider". "Oh for peets sake" she said, "that's a bit dramatic for a bug tone it down huh?" I laughed. "Okay sorry" I said. I heard her walk away than I walked over to the window and opened.

"What the hell?" I said, "Do you know you almost gave me a damn heart attack". He laughed. "It's not funny" I told him, "what are you doing here?" "I just came to give u something" he told me. "Oh?" I replied. He handed me one yellow Gerber daisy with a long stem. "A daisy?" I questioned. "It was growing in my mom's garden, thought you might like it" he said. "Oh well thanks" I said and smiled. "Welcome" he said, "sorry I scared you". "It's alright" I replied, "What are you doing?" "Standing here talking to you" he told me. "Well I mean after this" I clarified. "Nothing special going to hang out with some friends at the bar downtown" he told me, "I'd invite you but you are a bit to young". I nodded. "I also came to ask you a serious question" he added. "Like?" I asked. "Okay doesn't laugh" he said, "but I go to church with my mom and she suggested I invite you". I smiled. "Awe that's sweet" I replied, "Sure I'll come to church with you". "Shit" he said as his phone began to ring, "hit", and "I should go just popped by quick to ask that". "Okay" I said, "thanks". "Welcome" he said. "Bye" I said. "Wait" he said, "come here". "Why?" I asked suspiciously. "Just come here quick" he ordered. I got closer to him, and he leaned up and kissed me. "Okay im good now" he said and laughed. I shook my head and smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow" he told me. "Okay" I replied, "Good night Josh". "Night Taylor" He replied and walked slowly away, I waited till he was gone than closed my window and walked over to my bed carrying the daisy in my hands a big smile on my face.  
>I've known this guy all of two days and I was falling hard and fast, it was scary and exciting all at the same time.<p>

I fell asleep a few hours later but I got woken up at 3am by my phone, groggily I picked it up. The caller ID said it was Josh

"_Hello" I said with a yawn._

"_Shit don't do that" I heard, "I mean it jess"._

"_What?" Jessica said, "I know you like it when I touch you like that"._

"_HELLO" I said louder. Great a pocket dial. I was going to hang up but curiosity got the better of me._

"_Jess I don't want to fuck you" Josh said, "so you may as well put your clothes back on"._

"_But you brought me back here" she whined._

"_No you followed me" he replied, "I am serious about not taking you back this time"._

"_Oh c'mon just for old times' sake?" she said seductively. "Ugh" I said as I listened unable to hang up._

"_Josh you know you can't resist me", "I can do that thing you like"._

"_Dear God" he said, "I think you need to go home, I let you come in because you said you just wanted to hang out I am not going to sleep with you"._

"_Whatever, you always come back to me" she said, "your just not drunk enough"._

_I heard him laugh. "Even if I was it wouldn't happen" he said. I giggled and hung up the phone._

I sent him a quick text that said "good night Josh please don't pocket me at 3 am thanks"

_My phone rang a few seconds later and it was Josh again, I was slightly irritated and if it was a pocket dial again I'd loose it._

"_Hello" I said._

"_Hey" He replied, "sorry I leaned against the keypad it must have called you"_

"_Whatever it's fine" I said, "how's your rape going?"_

_He laughed, "She is on her way out the door" he told me._

"_Sounds like you were having fun" I added._

"_Not even" he replied, "she's so desperate it's not even funny"._

"_Yeah well" I said and cut myself off._

"_How was your night?" I asked making conversation._

"_It was pretty epic" he told me, "my buddy threw up all over this hot chick he was dancing with" he laughed as he told me._

"_Sorry I missed that" I said with sarcasm in my voice._

"_I am" he said, "Taylor I think imp fucking insane or crazy or some creepy ass dude"._

_I laughed, "Why?" I asked._

"_Because I can't stop thinking about you, I like you a lot and it's fucking crazy" He admitted, "I couldn't even enjoy myself; you put a spell on me"._

_I swallowed hard, guys weren't usually this honest, or maybe it was the liquor in his system._

"_I think you've had too much to drink" I said, "I think you should get some sleep"._

"_I know but" he replied, "shit I don't know I've got half a mind to come over there and see you before I go to sleep"._

"_Don't you dare" I told him sternly, "go to sleep and I will see you in the morning for church"._

"_Or you could come here and see me" he suggested._

"_Tempting" I replied, "but how would I get there?"_

"_Taxi" he suggested, "bus"_

"_The bus isn't on at 3 am" I informed him._

"_Then take a damn cab and come over here" he said._

"_Ugh" I replied, "I don't think that's a good idea my mom"._

"_So sneak back in" he suggested._

"_You're horrible influences on me Mr." I said with a grin in my voice._

"_I try" he replied, "I really haven't had that much to drink I could come to your place than crash at my parents"._

"_Wouldn't they wonder why?" I asked._

"_Probably not" he replied, "do you want me to come over?"_

_I didn't want to say no, but I didn't think drinking and driving would be a great idea however I didn't say anything. _

"_If you come text me when you get here, I can't open the door for you though" I told him._

"_I'll just use the window" he said. I laughed and rolled my eyes._

"_Alright" I said, "you do that then"._

"_Okay" he said, "I'll see you soon... promise"._

"_yeahh" I replied. I waited a few seconds and then hung up._

I got out of bed and rushed over to the mirror and brushed my hair out, and then tidied up my room slightly, than went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Then returned back to my room.  
>I saw headlights in the driveway next door, it was Josh's car, and he pulled his hood up than walked down the driveway and up the side of the house.<p>

"Taylor" My mother said coming into my room, "why are you still up?" I turned quickly in a panic. "I uh went to the bathroom" I lied. "Who were you talking to?" she questioned. "No one the radio was on" I Said my eyes going back to the window. "Why are you at your window?" she asked walking over. "It's hot in here" I lied, "God Mom third degree much". "Sorry" she said turning away. I turned my attention quickly back to the window and saw Josh; he saw my mom and ducked quickly.

"What was that?" she asked rushing over to the window.

She opened the window and looked to the left and then to the right. "Taylor" she said. "Yeah" I replied slowly. "Why is Josh sitting under your window?" she asked. "Josh is at my window?" I replied pretending to be shocked however she was not fooled by my acting. "Oh please" she said, "Josh front door NOW". He got up and looked at me then walked around to the front of the housel. "Taylor living room NOW" she added. I sighed and followed close behind her, I knew this was a bad idea but of course Men never listen.

"Sit on the damn couch" she ordered. I sat down as she opened the door and Josh stumbled into the door. "Are you drunk?" she demanded looking him off. "I cannot confirm or deny that" he replied and laughed. "Oh God" she said and waited for him to sit down. He did so rather slowly and it was painful to watch. "So who's going to tell me what is going on here?" she asked her arms folded across her chest. "Uhhh" Josh said, "Wellllllllllll". I looked at him and shot him a don't even talk look. "I didn't even know he was coming" I lied. "So he just ended up outside your bedroom window?" My mom asked, "That's what you're telling me?" I nodded to scare to speak. "Taylor for God sakes" she said in frustration, "we haven't even lived here three days and you've got guys outside". "Mom I'm sorry but I didn't know he was coming" I said desperately trying to dig myself outta the hole.

She looked over at Josh who was looking at her. "Be honest with me, what is going on between you to?" she asked. I didn't speak but he did, "I like her "he admitted, "she's beautiful, and nice, and I have never met anyone like her and I can't explain it but I need her in my life". I was shocked he said all that. My mother looked over at me. "Taylor, do you feel the same?" she asked. "Slightly" I replied. "Have you had sex with him?" she demanded. I looked away embarrassed. "Mom" I said. "I am sorry but after what happened last year im extra cautious" she said. "No I haven't vie kissed him that's it" I said, "I don't plan on doing anymore".

She didn't say anything for a few mins and they were the longest few minutes of my life. "Look" she said to Josh more than me, "If you want to see her you have to ask me, you want to hang out with her it's in public, and if you want to do anything more forget it". "I understand" he said. "AND" she added, 'If you feel the urge to sneak into her bedroom at 3am ever again DON'T". She looked over at me than spoke to me, "is this understood Taylor?" I nodded. "Good" she replied. "if you want to see each other I can't stop you obviously since you will be 18 in a few months but I will be damned if we have a repeat of last year" she added. "Yes mom" I said. "Good, Now Josh go home" she ordered, "come back when you're sober". "Ok" he said and got up. "I'll give you a few minutes to say good night" she added and walked out of the room. I watched her walk out of the living room and heard her walk into the bathroom and close the door.

"I knew this was going to be a bad idea" I told him as we walked out onto the porch. "Not really" he replied, "at least now your mom said I can see you". "I barely know you" I said, "How do you know I want to see you?" "Just because I think your good looking, and funny and really nice" I added. He laughed. "I think you do" he said and brushed some hair out of my eyes. "Taylor I like you a lot like said already, and I want to get to know you" He said. "Is this you talking or the alcohol?" I asked unsure. "This is me" he said, "I promise". He gave me a smile which made me smile to. "Okay" I replied, "but I want to take it one step at a time". "I wouldn't have it any other way" He said then leaned forward and kiss me. I smiled and kissed him back as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "I should go" he said as he hugged me, "but churches tomorrow remember". I laughed. "I'll be there" I promised. "Kay" he said pulling away. He kissed me again than pulled away slowly, "see you in the morning". I nodded and watched him walk across the yard and back into his parent's yard, then heard the gate open than close.

I walked back into the house with a smile on my face. "Taylor" my mom said coming into the living room as I locked the front door. "Yeah" I replied. 'go to bed" she said. "Going mom" I replied and walked slowly and happily to my room.


End file.
